


Reincarnation

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt Peter Hale, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Character Death, Peter-centric, Reincarnation, Season Rewrite, Season/Series 01, The Hale Fire, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Written for this prompt:Steter S1 AU - Peter wasn't in his coma for 6 years, but 17 years (he was younger when fire happened). When he wakes up he starts his rampage over the death of his family and his mate. However, when he finally gets up close with Stiles (the school?) he smells that Stiles is his mate's reincarnation.





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED writing this. I hope it shows! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

Seventeen years. 

Memories of the fire that killed his entire family, along with his mate, still raged in his mind with the rise of the full moon preying on his faculties.  

Mad with grief and the scent of his niece’s blood on his hands, he shifts, but not into his beautiful grey wolf of years past. Instead he becomes a grotesque, hulking beast, a nightmare creature with a gnarled face and flaming red eyes. He barely even feels the pain of the turn. Nothing could compare to being burned beyond recognition and being able to smell his own flesh as it melted off his bones. 

There are two humans and the animal screams _prey._

 

* * *

 

Peter has no time to mourn, there are overdue corpses to be taken care of. 

 

* * *

 

 _Maria?_  

That makes no sense; she couldn’t be here, he can’t feel her bond, she died seventeen years ago along with everything else he cared about.

But still, the scent of _mate_ hangs in the air; fainter in some places and stronger in others, worn into the walls like the pages of an old book where they’d been thumbed and turned over and over - obvious yet unfamiliar.

Soon the scent closes in on him, becoming an arresting physical weight crushing his lungs and settling heavy on his shoulders. Colours and shapes blur together the closer he gets to the source until he’s standing across from a pale boy decorated with constellations and gifted with the brightest doe-eyes he’d ever seen. 

He races up to him as the boy scrambles back and trips, fear souring the air. He’s terrified, trembling, and saying words that don’t reach Peter’s ears. He wants the boy to look him in the eyes so he can see his own soul reflected back in the rich, shining whiskey.  

They’re close now, so close as to be drunk on the urge to bite and claim and protect above all else. _So close-_  

A desperate shout sounds off behind him and he turns, concentration split for just enough time for his mate to dart towards his errant beta. Fear mellows into relief and Peter snarls, furious that his mate should feel comfort with anyone other than him. He charges, willing to kill the beta in a second if it meant he could have his mate safe with him. 

Sirens in the distance bring him to a dead stop in his tracks. As much as he wants the boy he can’t let himself become clumsy. Taking him now would spell a life lived in hiding. No - he’d win his perfect match over and they’d be happy together.

He’d let himself want that much. 


End file.
